Incondicional
by Mandy-RM
Summary: Haruka Nanase é um garoto de quatorze anos que tem um exímio talento para a pintura e que se recusa a ter contato com o mundo exterior, optando por viver recluso dentro de sua própria casa. Porém, tudo muda quando ele conhece Makoto Tachibana, um jovem universitário amigo de seu pai.


**Capítulo I - Prelúdio**

— _Ohayo,_ eu me chamo Makoto Tachibana — Haru estava no escritório do pai, sentado próximo a janela, quando escutou aquela voz. Ela soava distante, em razão de que vinha do andar de baixo. Certamente o dono dela falava com Amakata, governanta da casa dos Nanase, que atendera a porta. — E estou aqui para ver o Nanase- _sensei._

Normalmente Haru detestava quando interrompiam a sua leitura, porém naquela ocasião não ficou nem um pouco aborrecido.

Ele fechou o livro e aproximou-se do parapeito da janela, a fim de conferir quem era essa pessoa que queria ver o seu pai.

E foi assim que tudo começou.

Ao chegar lá, o garoto de quatorze anos focalizou um jovem alto de feições afáveis e cabelos de tonalidade verde oliva parado diante da porta de sua casa.

Haru não teve chance de analisá-lo com maiores detalhes, pois ele logo recebeu a permissão de entrar e saiu do seu campo de visão.

Quando Haru se sentou de volta na poltrona, havia uma ruga entre as suas sobrancelhas.

Ele estava intrigado com a voz daquele rapaz que se chamava Makoto Tachibana. Ela era tão alegre, tão despretensiosa, tão jovial. Não era comum uma voz como essa ecoar ali.

Por um instante, Haru interrogou-se quem era o dono da voz e qual o propósito de sua visita. A resposta veio logo: ele era mais um daqueles universitários que apareciam em sua casa atrás de orientação para os seus projetos de pesquisa ou TCC. Era fácil de adivinhar, pois além de Tachibana estar usando uma mochila nas costas, ele possuía o estereótipo de universitário. Depois de tantas visitas desses estudantes, Haru tornou-se mestre em identificá-los.

Mas não eram apenas universitários que iam até ali. A residência dos Nanase também recebia a visita de intelectuais, de pesquisadores e de artistas. Todos eram bem-vindos pelo pai de Haru, um renomado professor de História da Arte da Universidade de Tóquio, para papear sobre o universo artístico. Falar sobre arte nunca era um esforço para o pai de Haru, portanto ele o fazia com maior prazer.

O garoto optou por deixar o assunto de lado e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Até que minutos depois a porta do escritório de seu pai abriu-se e o Nanase mais velho entrou seguido pelo rapaz de cabelos verde oliva.

 _Que chatice._

Haru se pôs de pé no mesmo instante, a fim de sair do cômodo, pois não queria que a conversação dos mais velhos atrapalhasse a sua leitura. Ele estava lendo um livro interessantíssimo sobre a Escandinávia, um lugar de paisagens brancas, invernos rigorosos e banhado por um mar de águas cinzentas.

Haru gostava das descrições daquele livro, pois sempre que tentava materializá-las vinha-lhe à mente um ambiente gélido, opressivo e assombrado pelo espectro da languidez. Para o garoto, aquelas terras invernais possuíam alguma semelhança com a sua casa, já que, após a morte de sua mãe, a casa onde morava fora devastada por um infinito e lastimoso inverno.

O garoto torceu para que a sua presença não chamasse atenção do pai ou de Makoto que estavam imersos num debate sobre a arte contemporânea e teve o cuidado de não fitar diretamente nenhum dos dois homens, pois temia que o seu olhar atraísse a atenção deles para si. A última coisa que Haru queria naquele momento era ser obrigado a cumprimentar o rapaz universitário.

Com passadas leves, ele tentou se esgueirar para fora daquele cômodo sem ser notado. Estava se aproximando da porta quando a voz do pai o conteve:

— Haru, você estava aí? Eu não o vi — o Nanase mais velho parecia se divertir com a tentativa de fuga do filho. — Venha cá, quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa.

Droga. Não tinha como fugir. Haru então fez o que o pai pediu: afastou-se da porta e aproximou-se cabisbaixo do rapaz alto de cabelos verde oliva. Haru podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si e isso o deixou desconfortável. Como detestava conhecer estranhos!

— Haru, este é Makoto Tachibana — apresentou o Nanase mais velho.

Haru ergueu os olhos para cumprimentar Makoto e assim que o fez, constatou que o rapaz era uma figura encantadora.

Makoto possuía um rosto belíssimo. Seus olhos possuíam um adorável formato caído e eram genuinamente verdes. Não havia outra cor além dessa presente naquelas órbitas e olhar para elas era como ser transportado para florestas verdejantes que desconheciam o inverno.

Haru no mesmo instante desejou estar com o seu material de pintura para poder pintar esse rosto perfeito, registrá-lo numa tela para nunca mais esquecê-lo. Makoto era lindo. Não. Lindo não. Ele era perfeito.

Mas o que Haru achou mais encantador foi o que aconteceu em seguida: assim que os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, Makoto revelou um expressivo sorriso que deixou Haru completamente embasbacado.

 _"Quem sorri dessa forma para alguém que acabou de conhecer?",_ questionou-se Haru, chocado. Makoto era mesmo esquisito.

Sem que conseguisse evitar, Haru sentiu suas bochechas queimarem diante de tal sorriso.

Desesperado e duplamente envergonhado, ele torceu para que ninguém (especialmente Makoto) tivesse percebido a coloração de suas bochechas.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Haru-chan — falou Makoto e em seguida, curvou o corpo para frente numa reverência formal.

 _Haru-chan_. Ora essa! Haru fechou a cara, incomodado. O que Makoto queria dizer chamando-o desse jeito? Que ele era uma criança?

Mesmo contrariado, o garoto curvou-se para o mais velho.

— Igualmente.

— Soube que você gosta de pintar aquarelas e que é muito bom nisso — comentou Makoto, simpático.

Haru olhou para o pai. Não gostava de quando o homem espalhava por aí o seu hobby. A pintura era algo muito pessoal para Haru.

O professor universitário sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Gostaria de ver suas aquarelas um dia, Haru-chan — disse Makoto, o que surpreendeu Haru. Ele imaginou que o rapaz não fosse lhe dar o menor crédito por causa da diferença de idade. — Você me mostraria?

Haru girou o rosto para o lado, pois estava envergonhado demais para continuar encarando-o, e fez que sim.

— Ótimo! — Makoto sorriu animado. — Na próxima vez que eu vier aqui, vou cobrar isso de você.

O garoto refletiu aquela frase.

 _Na próxima vez que eu vier aqui._

Isso significava que ele veria Makoto novamente, certo? Haru sorriu minimamente para o rapaz e assentiu.

Pela primeira vez na vida, mostrar suas aquarelas para um estranho não seria um incômodo.

Mas Makoto não voltou.

Haru aguardou pelo retorno dele, dia após dia. E assim, duas semanas se passaram.

No decorrer desse tempo, Haru teve dificuldades para se concentrar nos estudos e sentia um solavanco no estômago cada vez que alguém tocava a campainha.

Ao perceber o comportamento disperso do garoto, o professor particular que o ensinava (Haru não frequentava escola, pois preferia estudar em casa) comunicou isso ao Nanase mais velho que chegou à conclusão de que esse comportamento do filho era por conta de Makoto.

Então, numa tarde quente de junho, Makoto retornou à residência dos Nanase.

Haru estava no quintal da casa pintando uma aquarela quando ele chegou e estava muito concentrado na tarefa.

A tela equilibrada num cavalete exibia um jarro de tulipas azuis. Eram as flores favoritas de Amakata. Haru pretendia presenteá-la com o quadro quando esse estivesse pronto.

Por conta do calor excessivo do verão, o garoto vestia roupas leves. Especificamente, uma bermuda e uma camisa branca de tecido fino que tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos. Ambas as peças estavam sujas de tinta. Além disso, os pés de Haru estavam descalços no gramado úmido do quintal, pois ele gostava de sentir o chão enquanto estava pintando.

Naquele momento, Haru estava imerso em seu próprio mundo. Por essa razão, não percebeu quando Makoto aproximou-se e ficou parado a alguns metros de distância observando-o pintar com os olhos cheios de fascinação.

Minutos depois, quando Haru finalizou o trabalho, Makoto anunciou a sua presença dizendo:

— Então seu pai estava mesmo certo quando disse que você tinha talento para a pintura.

Ao ouvir aquele timbre gentil, Haru empertigou-se e girou o corpo para trás mecanicamente.

Era Makoto.

Era ele.

Lindo sob o sol dourado de verão.

Haru ficou boquiaberto ao vê-lo.

— Há quanto tempo está aí?

— Alguns minutos — respondeu Makoto despreocupado enquanto avançava em sua direção. — Não quis interrompê-lo.

O jovem universitário parou diante da tela e lançou um olhar analítico sobre ela.

— Não era para você ver essa — disse Haru lembrando que tinha separado suas melhores aquarelas para impressioná-lo. — Achei que conseguiria copiar o estilo de Kojima, mas não consegui. Está horrível.

— Não tem nada horrível aqui — rebateu Makoto sem tirar os olhos da tela. — Qualquer trabalho com tinta solúvel em água requer o dobro de cuidado. Um simples erro pode arruinar toda a pintura e você tem esse cuidado. Além de que pinta muito bem — o elogio deixou o garoto feliz. Porém, a sua felicidade logo se esvaiu quando Makoto completou a frase: — Para alguém da sua idade isso é impressionante.

Lá estava ele falando como se Haru fosse um pirralho imaturo.

— O que quer dizer com _"para alguém da sua idade"?_ — indagou Haru fazendo um biquinho de irritação.

Makoto, ao perceber aquela indignação e entender o motivo dela, riu.

— Ah, por favor, não pense que eu estou subestimando você — negou o rapaz entre risos, o que fez a carranca de Haru aumentar. — O que eu quis dizer foi que as aquarelas são fáceis de arruinar porque exigem muito cuidado do pintor e também experiência. Você tem o cuidado e a experiência apesar de não ter nem quinze anos. Devia se orgulhar disso ao invés de depreciar o seu próprio trabalho.

Haru empinou o nariz.

— Faltam duas semanas para eu completar quinze anos — e olhou para a sua aquarela, avaliando-a com insegurança, e depois para Makoto. — Eu planejava dá-la de presente para Amakata. Acha mesmo que está boa?

— Juro que está. E também juro que não estou dizendo isso só para ser gentil. Você precisa parar de ser tão duro consigo mesmo, Haru-chan.

Inesperadamente Makoto esticou a mão e afagou os cabelos negros e lisos de Haru que, por instinto, encolheu-se na tentativa de se esquivar do toque. Mas logo se recompôs e permitiu o contato. Para a sua surpresa, ele, que nunca gostara de contato físico, apreciou o toque quente e afetuoso de Makoto.

Só uma coisa havia arruinado o momento: o maldito _"Haru-chan"_ que fazia Haru sentir-se absurdamente infantil perante Makoto.

— Não me chame assim. Não sou criança — falou Haru, afastando-se de Tachibana.

— Nesse caso, as minhas mais sinceras desculpas. — Makoto não se chateou com o tom de ordem de Haru. Pelo contrário, achou divertido. — O seu pai está chamando para o lanche da tarde. Depois que tal me mostrar as suas outras aquarelas? Estou ansioso para vê-las.

Makoto e Haru acabaram se tornando amigos.

O pai de Haru ficou muito feliz com isso. Quem sabe, essa amizade despertasse em Haru o desejo de socializar e de frequentar uma escola.

Porém, nada disso aconteceu. Haru continuou o mesmo introvertido de sempre e todas as tentativas do Nanase mais velho de convencê-lo a estudar numa escola convencional foram rejeitadas. Segundo o garoto, ele estava satisfeito vivendo daquela forma, isolado do mundo exterior, e não precisava de nada além de um único amigo.

Felizmente, Makoto passou a frequentar a residência dos Nanase com mais regularidade e em pouco tempo, o jovem universitário tornou-se a luz daquela casa que mais parecia um museu de obras expressionistas.

Sempre que Makoto atravessava a porta, a melancolia rotineira desaparecia. Ele estava sempre sorrindo. Era carismático e atencioso. Todos naquela casa gostavam dele. Principalmente Haru.

No decorrer da semana, Haru esperava ansioso pela visita de Makoto. Adorava estar na companhia do jovem universitário embora dificilmente demonstrasse. Secretamente, Haru nutria um absoluto fascínio pelos olhos verdes e intensos dele. Poderia contemplá-los por horas a fio. Certa vez, decidiu pintá-los.

Ao longo daquele ano, Haru se deu conta de que era completamente devoto a Makoto.

Em uma de suas visitas, o jovem de olhos verdes encomendou a ele um quadro para dar de presente à mãe. Haru, além de ter aceitado fazer a pintura de imediato, esforçou-se ao máximo para deixá-la perfeita. O resultado surpreendeu Makoto que tentou pagar pelo serviço. Porém, Haru dispensou o pagamento. Não queria dinheiro. Não queria nada. Faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

Além de devoção, Haru também se deu conta de que gostava de tocar em Makoto e essa constatação sucedeu-se no seu aniversário de quinze anos que ocorreu no final do mês de junho.

Nessa data especial, Makoto o levou para uma exposição no _Museu de Arte Contemporânea de Tóquio_. Quando o convite foi feito, Haru hesitou por alguns segundos, já que detestava multidões, mas acabou aceitando. Enquanto os dois caminhavam pelos corredores extensos e lotados do museu, Makoto pediu para que Haru segurasse em seu braço para não se perder. O garoto obedeceu e ficou muito feliz com o contato ao longo da noite. Era bom tocar em Makoto. Ele era quente, firme e possuía um agradável aroma de lavanda. O passeio teria sido perfeito se uma maldita mulher não tivesse perguntado se os dois eram irmãos.

Quando aquele ano, por fim, terminou, Haru chegou à conclusão de que já não conseguia mais nomear o que sentia por Makoto. Amizade passou a ser um conceito pequeno demais e não abrangia a profusão de sentimentos que nutria pelo seu único amigo. Após longas reflexões a respeito disso, ocorreu a Haru que talvez estivesse apaixonado por Makoto. Mas, tal possibilidade o assustou. Era estranho pensar que estava apaixonado por alguém. Ainda mais um homem. Mas e se tivesse?

Haru ficou na dúvida e então decidiu conversar com o seu pai para tentar clarear suas ideias.

O garoto bateu na porta do escritório do professor e abriu-a contidamente.

— _Otou-san?_ — chamou.

O pai estava sentado em sua extensa mesa de mogno. Estava corrigindo as provas de seus alunos e parecia concentrado na tarefa.

— Hum? — murmurou o homem sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa ao senhor? — questionou Haru colado à porta.

Ele retirou os óculos e ergueu os olhos para o filho de quinze anos.

— É claro que pode. Sente aqui — e apontou para a cadeira em frente à mesa.

Haru obedeceu. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e fitou o rosto do homem. Havia sombras escuras em baixo dos olhos azuis de seu pai. Elas eram resultado de noites mal dormidas, em decorrência de pilhas de trabalhos e avaliações para corrigir.

Seu pai dedicava-se inteiramente a profissão e amava lecionar na Universidade de Tóquio, embora não precisasse do emprego, pois herdara uma pomposa fortuna dos falecidos pais. Após a morte da esposa, o Nanase mais velho precisou encontrar uma atividade que o fizesse escapar da dor da perda e essa atividade foi lecionar. Ele era apaixonado pelo mundo da arte e falar sobre isso o deixava feliz.

Nos últimos anos, era perceptível a mudança que o emprego desempenhara nele. O Nanase mais velho parecia cada vez menos abatido e sorria com mais frequência. Porém, a casa onde ele e Haru viviam continuava sombria e lúgubre.

O garoto afastou aqueles devaneios e indagou ao pai:

— Como o senhor soube que estava apaixonado pela _okaa-san?_

O homem estranhou a pergunta e franziu o cenho.

— Posso saber de onde veio isso?

— Eu só queria saber. É para um quadro — mentiu Haru.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Um quadro?

— É. Quero retratar esse sentimento, mas como nunca o senti quero entender como ele é para poder retratá-lo da forma correta — explicou o garoto, tentando soar verdadeiro.

O pai aparentemente engoliu a desculpa.

— Está bem. Deixe-me pensar... — Haru esperou o tempo dele. — Eu percebi que estava apaixonado por sua _okaa-san_ quando me dei conta de que ela era única e que era a mulher mais bonita do mundo aos meus olhos. Quando dançamos juntos na cerimônia de formatura, eu percebi que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

Haru absorveu aquelas palavras.

— Por isso... — hesitou. — Por isso o senhor nunca superou a morte dela?

O homem expressou um sorriso triste.

— Por isso eu nunca superei.

Ao sair do escritório do pai, Haru pensou sobre o que havia escutado.

Ele achava Makoto o homem mais bonito do mundo e queria estar com ele todos os dias de sua vida?

Haru admitia com certa timidez que achava Makoto muito bonito. Principalmente quando a luminosidade solar incidia sobre ele. Nessas ocasiões, Makoto parecia um anjo de olhos verdes. Haru nunca reparou em outro homem dessa forma. Simplesmente era indiferente em relação a beleza dos outros. Então, sim, ele achava que Makoto era o homem mais bonito do mundo.

Para responder a segunda indagação, Haru refletiu sobre as visitas de Makoto e chegou a conclusão de que elas eram realmente importantes. Semanalmente, Haru esperava pelas chegadas dele e entristecia quando ele não aparecia. Se dependesse de Haru, as visitas de Makoto seriam diárias e infindáveis, o que significava que para essa indagação também era _"sim"._

Era isso então. Estava apaixonado por Makoto Tachibana, seu único amigo.

Não houve angústia. Não houve desespero. Haru estava apaixonado por Makoto que era um homem.

Haru lera uma porção de livros ao longo da vida sobre os mais variados assuntos e não via a homossexualidade como um tabu. Por isso, não entrou em pânico. Mas isso não significava que estava tudo bem. Makoto nunca corresponderia os seus sentimentos e, caso os descobrisse, certamente acabaria se afastando. Era melhor que ninguém soubesse.

Sobretudo Makoto.

Dois meses se passaram e então a maldita puberdade resolveu mostrar as suas garras.

No decorrer daquele tempo, a atenção de Makoto e a companhia do jovem passaram a não ser mais o suficiente para Haru. Agora ele queria mais que isso. Queria que Makoto o tocasse. Queria beijos. Abraços. E muitas vezes imaginava como seria tudo isso.

Haru também passou a reparar no corpo de Tachibana. Sempre que o jovem lavava-se no chuveiro para entrar na piscina (geralmente vestindo apenas um simples calção de banho), Haru lançava um discreto olhar na direção dele.

O seu único medo era que Makoto percebesse seus olhares e, pior ainda, seus sentimentos. Por conta disso, Haru esforçava-se ao máximo para manter uma máscara de frieza quando estava na companhia de Makoto que não entendia aquela mudança de comportamento de Haru.

Os dois costumavam conversar sobre uma infinidade de coisas quando estavam juntos. Não existia um assunto específico. Eles se entendiam muito bem e o garoto sentia que podia conversar sobre qualquer coisa com Makoto, exceto os seus sentimentos, o que era bom e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Quando eles não queriam conversar, assistiam filmes, jogavam videogame ou simplesmente nadavam na piscina da casa de Haru.

Certa vez, a puberdade provou que até mesmo um simples banho de piscina pode ser perigoso.

Era uma tarde ensolarada de fevereiro. Para escapar do tédio, os dois decidiram fazer uma competição boba de quem chegaria primeiro até a outra extremidade da piscina.

Haru ganhou, uma vez que era um exímio nadador. Makoto, ao tocar na borda da piscina segundos depois de Haru, deu uma risada alta e falou algo sobre aquilo ser esperado.

O garoto sentou na borda da piscina, onde ficou descansando. Estava ofegante e o seu peito subia e descia. Involuntariamente, seus olhos azuis que vagavam pelo ambiente sem encontrar um foco, cravaram-se em Makoto que também estava com a respiração descompassada. Ele falava alguma coisa para Haru, mas o garoto não conseguia escutá-lo. A única coisa que conseguia fazer no momento era observar as gotículas de água que escoriam pelos músculos do ombro dele e deslizavam em direção ao peito arfante coberto pela água.

De repente, ocorreu a Haru o pensamento de que a imagem de Makoto ofegante era realmente sexy.

Makoto tinha uma personalidade emotiva e amável. Para alguns até poderia parecer inocente. Mas, Haru sabia que ele não era assim. Existia malícia por trás do sorriso meigo de Makoto. A maioria das pessoas não percebia, mas Haru sim. Naquele instante, o garoto perguntou-se como deveria ser estar com ele. Na cama. _Como deveria ser?_

Haru o encarou com mais intensidade e atentou-se para cada detalhe do corpo de Makoto, enquanto se perguntava qual seria a sensação de ser beijado por ele. De ter a língua dele adentrando em sua boca e explorando-a numa dança de desejo frenético. Mais do que isso. Como deveria ser a sensação de tê-lo nu sobre o seu corpo?

Haru ficou devaneando sobre isso até que percebeu que se encontrava excitado. Bem ali. Na beira da piscina. Na cara de Makoto. Céus. _Se ele soubesse..._

Haru temeu que Makoto notasse a sua excitação que fazia um nítido volume no calção de banho e pulou na piscina novamente. Malditos hormônios.

— Haru, que tal uma revanche? — sugeriu Makoto.

 _Que tal você dar um jeito nisso? Foi tudo culpa sua._

— Não quero agora — respondeu Haru, tentando disfarçar o tom rouco de sua voz.

— Por que não?

— Estou cansado.

Makoto sorriu suspeitoso.

— Você? Cansado? Não acredito. Você poderia ser um nadador profissional se quisesse.

Makoto aproximou-se de Haru que logo entrou em desespero. Se Makoto percebesse aquela excitação e se de alguma forma chegasse à conclusão de que ele próprio era a causa dela, nunca mais pisaria naquela casa. Acharia que a amizade deles deixou de ser algo saudável e que estava na hora de acabar com ela. Ou será que riria de Haru sem levá-lo a sério? Qualquer uma das possibilidades era terrível e Haru, à medida que Makoto se aproximava, encolheu-se no canto da piscina desesperado.

— Haru, qual o problema? — questionou Makoto, preocupado. — Você está vermelho. Parece com febre.

— Eu realmente estou bem — dizia o garoto, sentindo a gelidez dos azulejos da piscina contra suas costas.

 _Por favor, fique onde está!_

— Não parece. Você está muito vermelho — rebateu Makoto avançando até ele.

 _Não! Por favor!_

Makoto atingiu uma ínfima distância de Haru e estendeu a mão para conferir se o garoto estava com febre. Haru fechou os olhos pensando que estava tudo acabado. Ele tinha certeza de que estava da cor de um pimentão.

— A temperatura está normal — falou Makoto, estranhando o comportamento do outro. — Não entendo. Vamos Haru saia daí. Você com certeza não está bem.

Makoto deu um passo à frente e segurou o pulso de Haru para tirá-lo dali. Ao fazer isso, os corpos dos dois se chocaram dentro da água. Makoto então sentiu a ereção de Haru em sua coxa e encarou-o por um instante.

Àquela altura, o garoto tremia de puro pavor e achava que seu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca. Estava tudo acabado. Makoto diria que ele era um nojento. Um pirralho pervertido que merecia a solidão e aquela casa triste. Makoto soltou o pulso de Haru, provavelmente por compreender a situação.

— Acho melhor você dar um jeito nisso — disse e se afastou, optando por nadar sozinho.

E pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, Haru não conseguiu decifrar a expressão dele.

Era final de junho e Haru já havia completado os seus dezesseis anos.

Naquele dia, o garoto estava irritado porque Makoto havia mentindo. Ele dissera que viria no dia anterior, porém não apareceu e sequer avisou que não viria. Foi cruel porque Haru ficou o esperando a tarde inteira.

Agora o garoto não conseguia pintar nada. Tentou fazer uma aquarela, mas irritou-se e acabou rabiscando a tela.

Haru estava no quarto que havia adotado como ateliê. Ninguém entrava ali além dele. Nem seu pai. Amakata nunca pôs os pés ali, pois Haru encarregara-se da limpeza.

O cômodo era extenso e possuía uma janela com sobrado. As cortinas diáfanas filtravam a luz pálida daquela tarde nublada. O quarto não tinha mobília e sim uma eclética coleção de pinturas, cavaletes de madeira e telas em branco que aguardavam o momento em que seriam usadas.

Aquele era o lugar que Haru mais gostava no mundo. Todos os seus segredos estavam ali.

Naquela tarde, Haru sentia-se frustrado e irritado por causa da falta de inspiração. A sua mente estava improdutiva e, por mais que tentasse pintar, nada saía. De repente uma sequência de batidas na porta do quarto atraiu sua atenção.

— Haru? — era Amakata. — O Tachibana está lá na sala te esperando.

— Já estou indo! — avisou Haru.

Ótimo. Makoto resolveu aparecer justo quando ele estava todo sujo de tinta.

Haru estava irritado demais com Makoto para se dá o trabalho de se limpar e de colocar outra roupa para recebê-lo. O garoto deixou o ateliê e seguiu em direção a sala.

Quando chegou lá, deparou-se com o rapaz de cabelos verde oliva que já havia terminado a faculdade de _Artes Visuais_ (ele havia adiantado algumas disciplinas para terminar mais rápido o curso). Makoto surpreendeu-se com o estado de Haru, mas pareceu gostar, pois sorriu. O garoto estava furioso demais para corar.

— Estava pintando? — perguntou Makoto. — Espero não ter atrapalhado.

— Não — respondeu Haru, frio. — Estava sem inspiração hoje.

Makoto avançou na direção de Haru e limpou o nariz dele.

— Estava sujo de tinta — explicou.

Tá. Dessa vez, Haru corou. Porém logo se recompôs.

— Vamos lá para cima. Eu vou trocar de roupa — o garoto deu as costas e se dirigiu até as escadas.

Makoto assentiu e o acompanhou. Haru abriu a porta de seu quarto e adentrou no cômodo seguido por Makoto. O garoto estava mordendo-se para não mencionar algo sobre ele não ter vindo no dia anterior e não ter avisado. Porém, controlou-se. Andou até o armário e procurou por uma roupa decente. Enquanto isso, Makoto ficou mexendo num carrinho de miniatura que decorava o quarto de Haru.

O garoto livrou-se da camisa suja ficando apenas de bermuda. Estava aborrecido demais para se envergonhar de trocar de roupa na frente de Makoto.

O rapaz de olhos verdes tirou a atenção do que estava fazendo e virou-se para encará-lo.

— Desculpe não ter vindo ontem.

— Você devia ter ao menos avisado. A Amakata fez _mochi_ pra você — comentou Haru enquanto livrava-se da bermuda, ficando apenas de cueca boxer.

O garoto não estava nem aí se os olhos de Makoto estavam sobre ele naquele momento. Talvez até estivesse gostando da sensação de tê-los focados em seu corpo.

— Desculpe — pediu Makoto novamente. — Realmente sinto muito. Eu comecei a trabalhar. Não tive tempo.

Haru deu de ombros.

— Tanto faz.

Ele vestiu uma bermuda limpa e percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que Makoto ainda o encarava.

— Está bravo?

— Não — respondeu Haru agora vestindo uma camisa.

— Sei que está, mas tive contratempos inadiáveis... — de repente, o celular de Makoto tocou e ele foi obrigado a atender.

Haru aproveitou e foi até o banheiro colocar a roupa suja no cesto. Ao retornar, Makoto finalizou a ligação explicando que estava com um amigo e que logo voltaria para casa. Haru estranhou isso e perguntou:

— Era do trabalho?

Makoto guardou o celular no bolso da calça jeans.

— Não. Era minha namorada.

Ouvir aquela informação foi o mesmo que levar uma facada no peito. Haru ficou olhando para Makoto com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos arregalados. Estava incrédulo. Então a irritação que sentia triplicou e Haru não conseguiu mais disfarçá-la. Ele avançou até Makoto com uma expressão colérica.

— Então esse era seu compromisso inadiável?! _Uma_ _namorada?!_ — Haru pronunciou a última palavra com desprezo. — Engraçado que eu não sabia que você estava namorando.

Makoto surpreendeu-se com aquela reação, no entanto tentou manter a calma.

— Achei que tivesse te contado. Devo ter esquecido.

Haru sentia-se traído. Insignificante.

— Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

Makoto sorriu tentando tranquilizá-lo.

— E somos.

Haru meneou a cabeça cheio de raiva e rancor.

— Você teria contado uma coisa dessas para um amigo — agora os dois estavam a poucos metros de distância. — O que eu sou para você, Makoto?! Alguém que você visita por pena, porque acha que é um coitadinho solitário?!

Makoto arregalou os olhos, estupefaço.

— Não é nada disso, Haru...

Porém, Haru não o ouviu e continuou gritando a plenos pulmões:

—... Eu nunca te obriguei a me visitar! Eu nunca precisei das migalhas da sua atenção! Eu não me importo se você vem aqui ou não!

Makoto abalou-se com as palavras de Haru e perdeu a compostura.

— Então quer dizer que se eu for embora agora e nunca mais voltar aqui você não vai se importar porque eu não significo nada para você?! — vociferou de volta, irritadiço.

Haru hesitou por um segundo, porém mesmo assim gritou:

— Faça o que quiser! Eu não me importo!

O garoto saiu do quarto a passos largos e bateu a porta ao sair.

Quando pôs os pés no corredor extenso do segundo andar, Haru correu em direção ao seu ateliê, passando por uma porção de quadros pendurados nas paredes. As pessoas pintadas naquelas telas pareciam zombar dele naquele exato momento e Haru quis destruir aqueles objetos.

Haru trancou-se no quarto onde pintava, pois sabia que ninguém iria incomodá-lo ali. Assim que girou a chave na fechadura e teve certeza de que estava sozinho, Haru chorou. Chorou de forma patética e infantil.

Ele sentou-se no chão salpicado de tinta à medida que descarregava as suas emoções. Quis voltar no passado e nunca ter conhecido Makoto. Quis arrancar do peito aquele amor não correspondido que nutria secretamente pelo rapaz. Makoto estava namorando. Era ridículo pensar que ele estava o traindo quando na verdade eles sequer tinham alguma coisa. Makoto nem fazia ideia dos sentimentos que Haru escondia por trás de sua máscara de indiferença.

Haru agora pensava que Makoto o visitava não porque o considerava um amigo (um jovem de 21 anos não iria querer ter amizade com um pirralho de dezesseis), mas por pena.

Ele tinha pena do garoto rico que vivia trancado dentro do seu palácio sem ter contato com o mundo exterior porque detestava a realidade. Achava-o problemático. Sinistro. Uma coisinha estranha que vivia mais dentro de si mesma do que em qualquer outro lugar. Makoto o visitava por piedade. Era melhor que Haru parasse de forçá-lo a vê-lo.

Começou a chover. Haru sentiu em sua face os respingos da chuva trazidos pelas rajadas de vento. Ele não se levantou para fechar a janela. Ficou onde estava. Algum tempo depois, talvez horas, alguém bateu na porta. Já estava nos últimos minutos do dia e o ateliê do garoto estava mergulhado na penumbra. Haru pensou que fosse Amakata e estava prestes a mandá-la embora quando a pessoa do outro lado da porta falou:

— Haru? Sei que está aí — era a voz de Makoto.

Ele ainda estava ali? Haru ficou surpreso.

— Você não foi embora ainda? — perguntou o garoto, magoado.

— Vou ficar aqui hoje por causa da chuva. Tentei ir embora, mas Amakata não me deixou sair — comentou Makoto e Haru sentiu que ele estava sorrindo. — Sei que está com raiva de mim, mas vai ter que me aturar por essa noite. Posso entrar? Quero conversar com você.

— Não.

— Então fique escutando — pediu Makoto. E Haru realmente ficou. — Desculpe por não ter contado que eu estou namorando. Não devia ter te privado dessa informação. Prometo que a partir de hoje não vou te esconder mais nada. Isto é, se você ainda quiser a minha amizade. Quanto ao que você disse sobre eu vir visitá-lo porque tenho pena de você, isso não é verdade. Nunca tive pena de você, Haru. Venho visitá-lo porque gosto da sua companhia.

Haru escutou com atenção cada palavra dita por Makoto e logo toda a raiva e mágoa que sentia por ele dissipou-se. Como havia sido infantil. Eles haviam construído um vínculo durante aquele tempo. Isso era incontestável.

Haru se pôs de pé e decidiu abrir a porta para Makoto. Estava envergonhado por ter brigado com ele. Certamente, Makoto achou-o imaturo e mimado. Ao abrir a porta, Haru não conseguiu fitá-lo. Estava envergonhado demais.

— Eu menti quando disse que não me importava com as suas vindas aqui — confessou Haru cabisbaixo e um tanto corado. — Gosto das suas visitas. Por favor, não pare de vir.

Makoto sorriu e lhe afagou os cabelos.

— Acho que estamos resolvidos então.

Haru assentiu ainda sem jeito.

Makoto passou por ele e entrou no cômodo. Praticamente entrou na alma de Haru, pois era ali que o garoto pintava.

Makoto avaliou o ambiente com deslumbramento, pois nunca havia pisado ali. Haru sentia uma sensação boa se espalhar pelo seu corpo cada vez que ouvia Makoto elogiar suas pinturas. O garoto nunca gostava do que pintava, mas quando ouvia aqueles elogios pensava que talvez fosse bom nisso.

Então o desastre aconteceu.

Makoto, ao trafegar pelo cômodo, acabou descobrindo a pintura secreta de Haru. O garoto havia se esquecido completamente dela, caso contrário não teria deixado Makoto explorar o seu ateliê.

Makoto ficou olhando para um quadro que era o próprio rosto dele, só que pintado do nariz para cima, pois o destaque daquela pintura eram os olhos.

Haru, ao lado do rapaz, torcia para que ele não reconhecesse o próprio rosto, mas reconheceu. Makoto direcionou a face para Haru e perguntou:

— Esses são meus olhos?

Haru estava tenso e torcia para que o seu rubor não o denunciasse.

 _"Agora ele sabe. Agora ele sabe que eu gosto dele",_ pensava o garoto em desespero.

— São.

A face de Makoto não revelava nada.

— Você não me disse que os pintou. Quando fez isso?

— Já faz um tempo — respondeu Haru num fio de voz.

Para o seu alívio, Makoto deixou aquela pintura de lado e passou para as outras.

Então uma delas chamou a atenção dele.

O que havia pintado no quadro era realmente curioso. Tratava-se de um jovem de pele pálida, olhos e cabelos negros largado na beirada de um lago. Lembrava muito o quadro _Ofélia_ de John Everett Millais, exceto pelo fato de que o semblante do garoto da pintura era languido e angustiado. Makoto notou isso.

A pintura em si possuía um ar lúgubre. Sem dúvidas, era algo muito íntimo. Haru ficou desconfortável quando os olhos avaliadores de Makoto recaíram sobre a tela. O garoto sentiu como se ele estivesse o desvendando naquele exato momento.

— É um belo quadro — comentou Makoto sem tirar os olhos da pintura. — Você conseguiu retratar muito bem os sentimentos desse jovem. Quem o analisa, consegue senti-los. Ele tem um nome?

Haru ficou confuso por um momento.

— Quem?

— O quadro — explicou Makoto gentilmente. — Você deu um nome para ele?

Haru não nomeava seus quadros simplesmente pintava-os.

— Não.

— Consegue pensar em um?

Haru negou.

— Pelo que esse jovem está sofrendo? — indagou Makoto tentando ajudá-lo.

Haru reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e falou mesmo que um pouco baixo:

— Não foi correspondido pela pessoa amada.

Makoto assentiu, compreendendo.

— Então ele está com o coração partido — o rapaz mais velho ficou pensativo. Haru o observou enquanto isso. — _O Garoto do Coração Partido,_ talvez? É, definitivamente não sou bom em nomear coisas. — E deu uma risada.

Quando Makoto terminou de ver todas as pinturas de Haru, o garoto indagou para ele:

— Você vai dormir aqui?

— Posso ir embora se não quiser a minha presença. Provavelmente, vou pegar um resfriado por causa dessa chuva, mas... — brincou ele, deixando a frase no ar.

Haru sorriu discretamente.

— Você invadiu meu ateliê e ainda quer se hospedar na minha casa? Isso é um abuso — falou entrando na brincadeira. Aqueles que o desconheciam o garoto pensariam que ele estava falando sério, em razão da ausência de expressão, mas não era esse o caso e Makoto sabia muito bem disso.

O jovem de olhos verdes deu de ombros.

— O que posso fazer? Sou um amante da arte. Ela chama por mim e eu tenho que atender ao seu chamado.

— Pode escolher o quarto que quiser — disse Haru, por fim.

Aquela foi uma noite perfeita. Haru desfrutou da companhia de Makoto por mais tempo que o habitual. Estava frio então Amakata preparou para eles uma bebida quente. Eles discutiram sobre livros e assistiram os maiores sucessos de Charlie Chaplin (Makoto era um grande fã do ator).

O pai de Haru não estava em casa, pois tivera que viajar para dar uma palestra em Osaka sobre a importância da educação artística para os jovens. Mas, sem dúvidas, se estivesse ali aprovaria a programação e até se juntaria a eles.

Os quadros e as estátuas pálidas que haviam naquela casa decerto se horrorizaram com o riso feliz de Makoto ao assistir as presepadas de Chaplin em _Tempos Modernos._ Aqueles objetos não estavam acostumados com a alegria apenas com o silêncio e a tristeza. Amakata também se sentou com eles na sala para assistir ao filme aumentando a algazarra.

Ás onze da noite, eles decidiram dormir. Makoto dirigiu-se para o quarto ao lado do de Haru que não conseguia dormir. O garoto ficou deitado na cama com a luz do abajur ligada pensando que aquele dia tinha sido realmente bom, apesar da briga com Makoto.

Então, inesperadamente, Haru escutou uma série de batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ele se sentou na cama no mesmo instante.

— Quem é? — indagou atônito.

 _E se fosse Makoto?_ O coração de Haru acelerou-se ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

A porta abriu-se devagar e timidamente, revelando Makoto que segurava um travesseiro contra o peito. Parecia uma criança vindo se refugiar no quarto dos pais depois ter tido um pesadelo no meio da noite. Era uma visão adorável. Ele parecia constrangido por estar ali e Haru estava boquiaberto. Parecia um sonho se tornando realidade. Makoto no seu quarto à noite.

— Makoto? — ecoou Haru encarando o jovem que ainda não havia entrado totalmente no cômodo. — O que está fazendo aqui?

 _"Diga que veio ficar comigo essa noite como um amante",_ torceu o garoto intimamente.

A indagação de Haru pareceu encorajá-lo a adentrar no quarto. Ele fechou a porta e aproximou-se da cama de Haru com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

— É que... A poeira daquele quarto estava me incomodando — respondeu Makoto ao pé da cama, sorrindo sem jeito.

Haru franziu o cenho.

— Mas Amakata fez faxina ontem — rebateu aquela desculpa ridícula.

Makoto coçou a nuca e soltou uma risadinha sem graça.

— Uma poeirinha passou despercebida então.

Haru quase revirou os olhos.

— Você está mentindo. Por que não diz a verdade?

O rapaz ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, como se pensasse se devesse revelar os seus motivos ou não. Por fim, ele sentou-se na borda da cama de Haru.

— Muito bem — disse Makoto quebrando o silêncio. — Não ria, tá legal?

Haru meneou a cabeça.

— Não vou rir.

— Não gosto de lugares escuros — revelou Makoto como se isso fosse a coisa mais vergonhosa do mundo. — É uma fobia que carrego comigo desde quando eu era criança. Sei que estou velho demais para essas coisas, mas não consigo evitar. Sinto-me sufocado em lugares escuros. É ridículo, eu sei.

Ele esperou que o garoto risse ou que fizesse algum comentário debochado, porém Haru não fez nada disso. Escutou cada palavra com seriedade e continuou dessa mesma forma quando ele terminou de falar.

Haru achava que todo ser humano possuía os seus próprios medos, por mais ridículos que fossem. Makoto não era diferente de ninguém e não merecia ser julgado por isso.

— É normal sentir medo de alguma coisa. Você não devia se envergonhar disso — Haru deitou na cama e cobriu-se com o lençol, pois sabia muito bem que iria enrubescer fortemente com o que iria dizer a seguir: — Você pode dormir aqui.

— Obrigado, Haru — Ouviu Makoto dizer.

Haru sentiu quando Makoto se levantou da cama e esperou que ele fosse afastar os lençóis para se deitar. No entanto, isso não aconteceu. Após alguns segundos esperando o rapaz se deitar, Haru decidiu ver o que ele estava fazendo e acabou encontrando Makoto deitado no tapete próximo a cama.

— Você vai dormir no chão?! — praticamente gritou aquelas palavras devido à surpresa.

— Não quero te incomodar — respondeu ele. — Vou ficar bem aqui. O tapete é macio.

— Lógico que não vai incomodar! — explodiu Haru. — Você não vai dormir no chão!

— Tem certeza? Eu posso me mexer muito durante a noite.

Haru desviou o olhar murmurando baixinho:

— Eu não ligo.

Makoto assentiu e então se deitou na cama de Haru.

O garoto se manteve de costas para ele no colchão, a fim de tentar tornar aquilo menos constrangedor embora quisesse que Makoto o virasse e o beijasse.

Cada célula de Haru tinha consciência da presença do jovem a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. O garoto podia até mesmo sentir o calor que irradiava do corpo dele. Após alguns minutos de tensão e silêncio embaraçoso, Haru falou:

— Makoto.

— Hum?

— Por que tem medo do escuro? — questionou Nanase sem virar-se para olhá-lo.

Haru queria sanar aquela curiosidade e esse era o momento perfeito para isso.

— Antes do nascimento dos gêmeos, meus pais trabalhavam muito. Então, eles me deixavam na casa dos meus avós. Eu tinha uns oito anos na época então não podia me virar sozinho. Precisava de um responsável — contou Makoto. — Como toda criança, eu tinha medo do escuro porque acreditava que existiam monstros na escuridão e... Bem, meus avós sabiam disso — Haru virou-se para ele e fitou-o com seus olhos azuis. — Eles eram pessoas ranzinzas e cruéis. Não toleravam desobediência de criança então, quando eu os desobedecia ou os aborrecia, eles me trancavam no porão. Eu detestava aquele lugar. Era escuro e tinha um cheiro ruim. Eu sempre ficava aterrorizado quando era trancado lá. Desde então, passei a ter essa fobia.

O garoto, enquanto ouvia Makoto falar, percebeu que a lembrança do castigo ainda provocava muita dor nele.

Haru tentou imaginar Makoto criança e logo lhe veio à mente a imagem de um garotinho meigo e angelical. Como alguém teve coragem de fazê-lo sofrer? Haru quis curar aquelas feridas da alma de Makoto.

— Sinto muito — disse o garoto, encarando-o.

Makoto apertou os lábios e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem.

O silêncio se instalou. Porém, dessa vez não houve embaraço. Era como se eles estivessem confortáveis na presença um do outro e não houvesse necessidade de palavras. Os dois ficaram se olhando. Haru pensou que os olhos de Makoto ficavam mais brilhantes naquela luz fosca do abajur.

Naquele momento, o garoto sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, por mais que soubesse que não devesse. Mas quando teria uma oportunidade como essa de novo? Talvez nunca.

Movido por uma coragem repentina e quase como se tivesse sido hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes de Makoto, Haru fez aquilo que tanto queria: pousou a mão livre na bochecha do jovem e beijou-o.

Não houve preâmbulos. Não houve sedução. Foi algo abrupto e inesperado. Haru pressionou os lábios contra os de Makoto e torceu para que ele o retribuísse.

Makoto surpreendeu-se com aquela atitude repentina. Haru sentiu isso e achou que ele fosse afastá-lo. Então, para a estupefação e felicidade do garoto, Makoto entreabriu os lábios e mergulhou a língua dentro da boca de Haru que permitiu a invasão prontamente.

Haru, muitas vezes, havia se imaginado beijando Makoto. Mas, a realidade era muito diferente de suas fantasias. Em seus devaneios, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas fora deles Haru era um completo inexperiente. Ele não sabia como acompanhar o ritmo de Makoto que o beijava com uma intensidade que o garoto jamais pudera imaginar, provocando seus lábios, acariciando, mordiscando.

Mas uma coisa os devaneios de Haru haviam acertado: o beijo de Makoto era o paraíso.

Ou talvez essa fosse uma analogia inadequada, visto que o beijo de Makoto havia deixado Haru inteiramente em chamas.

Haru precisava de mais disso. Desejava. Por essa razão, ele aproximou-se ainda mais de Makoto buscando por mais contato físico. Queria sentir a pele quente e os músculos rijos do mais velho. _Necessitava._

Num segundo Haru estava praticamente deitado em cima de Makoto e no outro o mais velho estava por cima dele. Quando isso ocorreu? Haru não sabia dizer. A única coisa que sabia era que, no instante em que a posição foi invertida, a amabilidade costumeira de Makoto desapareceu. Agora o que existia era um Makoto dominado pelo desejo e Haru sentiu de imediato os efeitos disso. O beijo tornou-se mais ardente e as mãos do mais velho passaram a explorar cada centímetro do corpo de Haru. Elas pareciam estar em todo lugar. Cabelo. Rosto. Pernas. Até que, de repente, Haru as sentiu em seu glúteo.

Haru soltou uma exclamação entre o beijo, pois nunca havia sido tocado nessa região por ninguém.

Makoto afastou a mão ao sentir a surpresa do garoto. Mas logo Haru se recompôs e deixou o acanhamento de lado. Confiava em Makoto e _queria_ aquilo. Queria todo o ardor que o mais velho estivesse disposto a oferecer a ele. Havia sonhado com isso tantas vezes...

Por alguns breves segundos, os dois se encararam. O rosto de Makoto estava um tanto vermelho (o que significava que o de Haru estava o dobro disso) e seus olhos verdes estavam enegrecidos de desejo. Naquele momento, Makoto parecia um anjo rendido aos prazeres da carne. Ele era realmente lindo.

Haru pousou delicadamente sua mão sobre a de Makoto e guiou-a para o local onde estava, dando-lhe total permissão para tocá-lo naquela região.

Quando sentiu o aperto firme de Makoto em seu glúteo, Haru soltou um gemido e fechou os olhos, entregando-se completamente ao prazer que o jovem estava lhe proporcionando. Eram tantas sensações novas e eram tão boas. Haru podia sentir o seu próprio membro rijo por de baixo do pijama de listras azuis.

O garoto sentiu os lábios de Makoto em seu pescoço e, em seguida, sentiu-o mordiscar e chupar a sua pele intocada. Haru jogou a cabeça para trás dando a Makoto maior liberdade e buscou por ar à medida que sentia a própria pele ser violada pela boca dele.

Aquilo era muito mais que um contato físico para Haru. Muito mais que luxúria. Agora tinha certeza de que, além de desejar Makoto, amava-o verdadeiramente. Tinha certeza disso agora.

Haru queria dar a Makoto prazer também, pois até o seguinte momento era apenas o jovem quem estava fazendo alguma coisa ali.

Haru deixou a timidez de lado e tentou buscar com as mãos a ereção de Makoto. Quando sua mão pousou no membro rígido sob a roupa, Makoto soltou um gemido rouco.

O garoto tentou enfiar uma das mãos dentro da calça que ele vestia. Contudo, Makoto segurou sua mão, impedindo-o de completar a ação.

— Makoto? — chamou Haru, sem entender porque ele o deteve.

 _"Por favor, não pare agora",_ pensava o garoto.

— Não — disse Makoto e se pôs de joelho na cama rapidamente. Ele encarou horrorizado Haru deitado, enrubescido e deliciosamente irresistível em baixo de si e passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. — Não! O que diabos eu estou fazendo?!

Haru apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

— Makoto — chamou mais uma vez, pois ele parecia atormentado.

— Eu... Acho que fiquei louco — Makoto falou como se estivesse fazendo um pedido de desculpas. — Isso não devia ter acontecido. Realmente não devia.

Haru ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, porém Makoto se afastou.

— Não! Não faça isso! — e saiu da cama num pulo.

Haru sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para ele que parecia assustado.

— O que foi? Você não quer?

Makoto fechou os olhos por um instante. Estava angustiado e arrependido.

— Eu não posso. Apenas não posso.

Haru sentiu o seu coração se partir.

— Por causa da sua namorada?

— Também — confirmou ele. — Mas, não é só isso. Você é muito novo ainda. Eu estaria me aproveitando de você e isso é errado.

— Você não estaria se aproveitando de mim se eu quisesse também.

— Não é tão simples assim — rebateu Makoto. — O ideal seria você fazer isso com alguém da sua idade.

— Você fala como se fosse um velho.

— Você precisa se envolver com pessoas da sua idade e viver as experiências de acordo com o seu próprio tempo — reforçou Makoto. — Além do mais, você não tem certeza de que é realmente isso o que quer.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você ainda não sabe se quer estar com um homem... Desse jeito.

Haru quase riu. Makoto não fazia ideia do que ele sentia, nem da intensidade. Haru ansiou por esse momento. Sabia muito bem o que queria.

— É claro que eu sei.

Makoto meneou a cabeça.

— Você já esteve com alguma mulher antes? Não. Então, não tem como saber.

— Então por que eu te beijei? — perguntou Haru, não aguentando mais aquela conversa. — Se eu não sei se quero estar com um homem, então por que eu fiz isso?

— Você está com os hormônios à flor da pele por causa da idade e eu sou a única pessoa com quem você tem contato além do seu pai e Amakata. É normal que se sinta assim, por isso o ideal seria que você conhecesse outras pessoas. De preferência da sua idade — Makoto ficou calado por alguns segundos e em seguida falou: — Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para o outro quarto.

O jovem começou a andar até a porta, entretanto Haru foi mais rápido e segurou o punho dele, impedindo-o de dar mais um passo. Makoto encarou-o.

— Por favor, não faça isso — pediu Haru segurando-o. Uma parte sua estava consciente do quanto àquela cena era patética, porém não se importou. — Fique aqui. Eu juro que não vou fazer mais nada.

Makoto avaliou o garoto que estava com uma mão e os joelhos apoiados no colchão. Ele refletiu aquele pedido por um instante e, por fim, decretou:

— Está bem — Makoto se sentou na cama, de costas para Haru, e acrescentou sem olhá-lo: — Talvez seja melhor para nós dois esquecer o que aconteceu aqui. Peço perdão pelo que fiz.

Makoto deitou-se no colchão de costas para o garoto. Haru não precisava de desculpas. Não queria desculpas. Queria dizer que o amava, mas não teve coragem.

Sem falar nada e contendo as lágrimas, o garoto deitou-se também e de costas para Makoto.

Aquela noite perfeita transformou-se na pior da vida de Haru.

Na terceira semana de julho daquele mesmo ano, aconteceu o _Dia Marinho._

Nesse dia (que era um feriado) os japoneses costumavam ir à praia com o intuito de observar o mar. Muitos aquários e parques disponibilizavam eventos para celebrar esse dia que tinha como função enaltecer a importância do oceano.

Após o que houve entre eles naquela noite, Makoto não mencionou o ocorrido nenhuma vez e passou a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Haru, no entanto, não conseguiu fazer o mesmo.

Era impossível para o garoto agir como se não tivesse o tido em seus braços — mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo. A tristeza de Haru refletiu-se em sua arte. Os seus novos quadros eram melancólicos e fúnebres. Ele passou meses atormentado com o fato de que Makoto estava namorando. Foi terrível. Contudo, Haru conseguia disfarçar a sua infelicidade quando Makoto ia visitá-lo. Nos dias em que era impossível fingir que estava tudo bem, ele alegava estar indisposto e que não podia receber o jovem.

Era doloroso demais encará-lo e saber que ele o rejeitou naquela noite. Então, em julho, Makoto o convidou para acompanhá-lo no festival de lanternas disponibilizado pelo parque Marinho de Odaiba. Foi bastante insistente, inclusive. Haru aceitou ir e agora eles estavam lá. Makoto, ao menos, teve a consideração de não levar sua namorada. Haru o agradeceu intimamente por isso.

Foi um evento magnífico. Haru teve que admitir. Ele e Makoto se voluntariaram para ascender às lanternas. Eles provaram as ostras grelhadas vendidas por vendedores de rua. Apreciaram a banda ao vivo que tocava no café da praia. O vocalista cantava músicas da atualidade e até antigos sucessos de X-Japan.

Haru divertiu-se naquele final de tarde e eles acabaram optando por ficar a noite também. Quando o garoto cansou-se da multidão, os dois decidiram caminhar pela parte mais deserta da praia e apreciar a vista da grandiosa _Rainbow Bridge_ (uma ponte que cruzava o norte da Baía de Tóquio até Odaiba) e dos arranha-céus que a contornavam.

Eles estavam de pés descalços e sentiam as ondas gélidas lamberem seus pés. Haru planejava revelar seus sentimentos a Makoto naquela noite. Cansado do silêncio, Haru resolveu dar início a um assunto (e sanar uma curiosidade) enquanto caminhavam:

— Por que não trouxe sua namorada?

Makoto continuou olhando para frente.

— Nós terminamos.

O coração de Haru deu uma cambalhota e ele encarou o jovem, sobressalto.

— Vocês... Terminaram?

Makoto sorriu.

— Que foi? — questionou, divertido. Ele não parecia nem um pouco abalado com o término. — Isso ás vezes acontece. Nem sempre relacionamentos dão certo.

 _"É agora. Esse é o momento perfeito. Preciso falar agora.",_ pensou Haru.

Ele respirou fundo antes de se pronunciar, reunindo coragem.

— Eu amo você — falou Haru um tanto baixo e no exato instante em que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, fogos de artifício foram lançados ao céu, explodindo em cores.

Os dois pararam de caminhar e apreciaram aquele espetáculo colorido. Quando os fogos sumiram, Makoto voltou-se para ele.

— Desculpe. Não entendi o que você disse — o barulho abafou voz de Haru. — Poderia repetir?

 _"Talvez, seja um sinal para que eu não diga nada.",_ cogitou Haru sem saber se devesse repetir.

O garoto então prestou atenção na música que a banda ao vivo tocava, a qual soava distante:

Tudo ficaria bem se eu odiasse você

 _(Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni)_

Mas, em um dia como hoje, tenho certeza

( _kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto)_

Que eu vou lembrar de você de novo

 _(Mata omoidashiteshimau yo)_

Se ao menos eu não tivesse descoberto esses sentimentos

 _(konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta)_

No entanto, mesmo que não possamos nos encontrar novamente

 _(Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni)_

Eu quero, quero ver você

 _(Aitai aitai nda)_

Mesmo agora, penso naquele dia de verão em que você estava aqui

 _(Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o)_

Haru pensou que não deveria deixar aquela canção o abalar e que estava na hora de parar de covardia. Tinha que revelar seus sentimentos a Makoto ou morreria com aquilo guardado dentro de si.

Haru ficou quieto por alguns segundos então olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes de Makoto e falou com firmeza:

— Eu amo você.

Makoto arregalou levemente os olhos e entreabriu os lábios.

— Haru... — ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas logo foi interrompido.

— Amo você de verdade — reforçou Haru interrompendo-o e confrontando-o com os olhos. — Não como um amigo, mas como homem. Tenho certeza de que é isso o que eu quero então não venha me dizer que eu não sei do que estou falando.

Makoto soltou um suspiro exausto.

Naquele instante, Haru percebeu que ele sabia sobre seus sentimentos.

— Haru, como pode saber que me ama se nem conhece outras pessoas? — Makoto proferiu o questionamento de forma suave, porém as suas palavras eram firmes e duras. — Você diz isso porque nunca se atreveu a sair daquela casa e conheceu o mundo.

Aquele papo de novo. Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Haru.

— Não! — falou com o timbre alto. As raras pessoas que trafegavam naquela região da praia se afastaram, incomodadas. — Isso é ridículo! Eu não amaria outra pessoa desse jeito! Não fale como se soubesse tudo sobre mim!

Makoto continuou controlado e parecia não se importar com a reação das pessoas.

— Você nunca vai saber se não sair da sua zona de conforto.

— Como você pode dizer que os meus sentimentos não são verdadeiros, quando não é você quem os sente?! — Haru esbravejou encarando severamente o jovem a sua frente. — Não tente minimizar o que eu sinto, Makoto!

— Não estou minimizando nada, Haru — retrucou Makoto paciente, como se falasse com uma criança. — Entenda, você diz que me ama, mas nunca foi verdadeiramente próximo de outra pessoa além de mim, do seu pai e de Amakata. Se você conhecesse outras pessoas, talvez nunca fosse se sentir dessa forma em relação a mim. E não estou me referindo à sexualidade. Mas, de ter outras experiências na vida para ter certeza de que é realmente isso que quer.

Haru sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Porém, foi forte o suficiente para engolir as lágrimas.

— E se eu não quiser ter outras experiências ou conhecer pessoas novas? — indagou baixinho e com a voz trêmula pela emoção. — E se eu decidir gostar apenas de você? Não seria algo verdadeiro do mesmo jeito?

— Seria — concordou Makoto. — Mas, eu não quero ter isso na minha consciência. Não quero pensar que você só quer estar comigo porque eu sou a única pessoa, além do seu pai e Amakata, que você criou um vínculo. Ficaria satisfeito em saber que você conheceu o mundo, outras pessoas e que mesmo assim quer ficar comigo. Entende o que quero dizer?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Haru teve certeza de que não conseguiria mais lutar contra a vontade de chorar. Seus lábios tremeram. A vista embaçou. Para esconder que estava prestes a chorar feito um tolo, tombou a cabeça para baixo.

— Haru, por favor. Não chore — pediu Makoto, perturbado por vê-lo naquele estado. Ele segurou o punho do garoto e puxou-o para perto. — Venha aqui.

Haru se permitiu ser puxado e então Makoto embalou-o com seus braços. Os corpos dos dois se encaixaram como se fossem um encaixe perfeito. Haru foi envolvido pelo calor de Makoto e abraçou-o de volta, afundando o rosto na roupa dele. O garoto inalou o aroma de lavanda de Makoto que lhe era tão familiar e querido.

Haru então permitiu-se chorar feito uma criancinha. Makoto não desfez o abraço e o apertou mais forte contra si quando sentiu o corpo do garoto sacudir-se. Mesmo quando Haru acalmou-se, ele não o soltou.

Os dois apenas ficaram ali, descalços sob a areia da praia, sentindo as ondas molharem seus pés e ouvindo o rufar do mar. Haru queria que esse momento durasse para sempre, porém não durou e logo veio o baque:

— Tenho uma coisa para te contar — anunciou Makoto.

Ele afrouxou o abraço para olhar nos olhos de Haru que o encarou de forma questionadora.

— O quê?

Makoto hesitou um pouco, mas mesmo assim falou:

— Eu vou para a Itália amanhã.

 _Itália?_ Haru sentiu-se confuso.

— Você... Vai viajar?

— Não — disse Makoto, sério. — Vou fazer mestrado lá.

Então, a ficha caiu.

Haru arregalou os olhos.

— Você vai embora? — era mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta.

O garoto espalmou a mãos no peito dele e o empurrou para longe.

— Haru! — exclamou Makoto.

Haru estava transtornado. Destruído.

— Foi por isso que terminou com sua namorada?! — vociferou para Makoto.

— Foi um dos motivos.

— Você é cruel, é isso que é! — gritou Haru, sentindo-se profundamente magoado. — Eu te odeio, Makoto! Odeio o dia que te conheci! Odeio o que sinto por você!

— Passarei dois, três anos lá — informou Makoto, sem se afetar com as palavras dele. — Nesse meio tempo, tente viver. Conhecer o mundo. Se envolver com outras pessoas. Quando eu voltar e se você ainda me quiser, eu prometo que serei seu.

— Acha que vou passar mais tempo da minha vida esperando por você?! — as lágrimas escorriam livremente pela face bonita de Haru que nem as sentia cair. — Está enganado! Vá para onde você quiser! Faça o que quiser! Eu não me importo!

Haru então correu em disparada em direção ao festival decidido a entrar no primeiro táxi que encontrasse. Makoto tentou segurá-lo, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Enquanto Haru corria pela areia clara da praia, fogos de artifício explodiam no céu, magníficos. Apesar do barulho, o garoto ouviu Makoto chamá-lo:

— Haru!

No entanto, não parou de correr.

 _"Faça o que quiser! Eu não me importo!"._

Haru já tinha dito isso antes e era mentira. Dessa vez, não era diferente.

Ele se importava até demais.

Três anos se passaram desde esse dia. Durante três anos, Haru tentou viver como se nunca tivesse conhecido Makoto ou o amado. Até que o viu novamente.

Três anos depois.

No lugar mais improvável de todos: na sua sala de aula.


End file.
